1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motherboard fixing devices, and particularly, to a motherboard fixing device able to fix a motherboard to a computer case without screws. The present disclosure also relates to a computer having the motherboard fixing device fixed on the computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
A core component of a personal computer is a motherboard, with which all other major parts (e.g. display device, keyboard, and mouse) are connected. Typically, the motherboard is fixed on a computer case of the computer. Many motherboards include a plurality of fixing holes, and the computer case correspondingly includes a plurality of screw holes. In the process of assembling the motherboard and the computer case, each of the fixing holes must first be aligned with a corresponding screw hole. Each screw then passes through a corresponding fixing hole, and is screwed into a corresponding screw hole, such that the motherboard is fixed on the computer case.
Because each of the fixing holes must be aligned with the corresponding screw hole, and each screw must pass through the fixing hole and be screwed into the screw hole, the assembly process is somewhat laborious. It is inconvenient for users to connect the motherboard to the computer case, and the efficiency of assembly is rather low.
Therefore, what is needed is a means that can overcome the described limitations.